


let me feel your heartbeat (grow faster, faster) [podfic]

by pinafortuna



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: 6000 Years of Slow Burn (Good Omens), M/M, Mutual Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 18:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20119849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinafortuna/pseuds/pinafortuna
Summary: Aziraphale saw him sometimes in all-staff meetings, sitting toward the front but off to the side, lounging against a wall. Even then, he’d had style—wings tipped in gold and face painted with gold flakes in the pattern of the first constellation he designed. He was amazing, and eye-catching, and it was no exaggeration to say that he did not know Aziraphale even existed.





	let me feel your heartbeat (grow faster, faster) [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [let me feel your heartbeat (grow faster, faster)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19468402) by [thehoyden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoyden/pseuds/thehoyden). 

> This fic is one of the most glorious, wonderful things in a fandom FULL of glorious, wonderful fic and it took, no exaggeration, days to record because it was so important to me to try to get every moment exactly as right as I could. And, well, here it is: I have to acknowledge that there are limits, at least as it stands right now, to what I can get my voice to do, but hopefully the sheer amount of LOVE I have for this piece comes across, and hopefully I've brought it at least a little bit to life in a different medium here.

[download link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/sbkvp3mbzy5zj43/let%20me%20feel%20your%20heartbeat%202.m4a?dl=0) !

**Author's Note:**

> come hang out with me [on tumblr!](https://suitsuite.tumblr.com)


End file.
